battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadly Pass
Deadly Pass is a multiplayer map featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. It pits the Middle Eastern Coalition against the United States Marine Corps. Description "The armies of the MEC and US collide head to head in the middle of this mountain pass. Ground troops are moving for cover in a bombed out town whilst the tanks of both forces prepare to engage." "The upper hand could go to whoever manages to occupy the bunker overlooking the town as it contains an artillery strike system." Conquest Deadly Pass, much like Bridge Too Far, is a very evenly spaced map in its Conquest variant. Each team spawns at opposite ends of the map and has equal opportunities to capture points spread about the map, as well as similar varied starting vehicles. Equipment Bases 1: MEC Base The MEC Base is located on the eastern edge of the map and is the MEC's starting uncapturable point. One Akrep, two 2S25 Spruts, an Mi-24 and a Shilka spawn here, as well as an Ammo Crate and Medical Crate. Players will spawn in one of the tents in the center area. 2: Northern Bunker The Northern Bunker control point overlooks the valley and town below. Under MEC control, an Akrep will spawn here; under US control, a DPV will spawn instead. the two bunkers make great sniping locations for Recon Players, and are also armed each with a KORD and a QLZ-87. The west bunker spawns an Ammo Crate while the east bunker spawns a Medical Crate. Players will spawn in one of the two bunkers. Although not a part of this control point, the Southern Bunker has exactly the same layout as the Northern Bunker, however it is mirrored. It does not spawn any vehicles other than emplacements, but the Command Computer is located here, allowing players to call in artillery strikes anywhere on the map. 3: The Square The Square is the center-most control point on the map and is hotly fought over. Spawning no vehicles, the area contains a KORD mounted in a building overlooking the point and two sets or resupply crates, one near the flag, and another set in the mosque just to the south. Another two KORDs can be found in a building to the northeast of the point, and a set of resupply crates are in the building north of the mounted guns. Players will spawn on the fringes of The Square in the surrounding buildings. 4: Oasis The Oasis control point is closest to the MEC Base and is on the edge of the town. It only contains a set of resupply crates, but it is an important staging area for players to attack the town. Players will spawn in one of the buildings in the area. 5: Ruins The Ruins are another centrally located control point and are hotly fought over. With only a set of resupply crates and a KORD mounted in a building just east of the point, the area is essential to hold the town. Players will spawn around the open area in one of the many destroyed buildings. 6: Market Place The Market Place control point is the closest point to the US Base. Like most control points in the town, it only has a set of crates, but its position allows the USMC to conduct raids on other points in the area. Players will spawn about the market in the buildings. 7: US Base The US Base is at the west end of the map and is the USMC's starting uncapturable point. It spawns one DPV, one M6 Linebacker, two M1A2 Abrams, and an AH-64D Capture the Flag The Capture the Flag variant of Deadly Pass takes place in the central town, omitting the two bases and bunkers from the play area. Equipment Bases 1: US Base The US flag is located in the Market Place control point. It is defended by a HMMWV, Civilian Truck, and an M1A2 Abrams tank. Players will spawn near the flag. 2: MEC Base The MEC flag is located near where the two KORDs in a building are in Conquest, just north of the Oasis control point. The MEC have an Akrep, a Civilian Car, and a 2S25 Sprut at their disposal. Players will spawn in the vicinity of the flag. Category:Maps of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat